AfterEffect
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: AU, OOC. One shot, just a little bit of fluff. Years after the war, Hermione and Fleur are waiting for the day that their daughter will finally join them. WARNING! Contains spoilers to Happenstance! You have been warned!


**AU: **Just a little something that I've been thinking about lately. This whole thing was unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry potter.

**XxX**

The soft morning sunlight drifted into the room through the slightly transparent curtains, the windows were open and allowed the smell of the ocean to be carried into the room. Across from the windows was a large king sized bed which at the moment contained one Fleur and Hermione Delacour.

Hermione woke up just as the light decided it was going to shine right onto her face. Groaning softly, she turned onto her side and buried her face into her wife's tangled hair, her left hand drifting down from Fleur's hip to her distended stomach.

Rubbing softly in small circles, Hermione listened to the soft breathing of her wife. Fleur was pregnant and due to have their little girl any day now, whenever Hermione watched her move around, doing little everyday things, she was always filled with pride and love knowing that Fleur was carrying her child. Any day now she would be able to hold their little girl for the first time.

Hermione felt more than heard when Fleur started to wake up. Just as the blonde was opening her eyes, a small blonde blur ran into the room and jumped into the bed, landing right in between the two women. Victorie giggled loudly as she nestled herself in-between her mothers, both of which couldn't help to the join in the laughter as they moved to encompass the squirming five year old.

"Bonjour, Les mères!" She told them happily.

Fleur, now fully awake, kissed her eldest daughter's forehead as Hermione lifted the soft downy comforter to fully cover the small girl. Victorie immediately laid a tiny hand softly on her mother's belly, placing a quick kiss to the bulge there.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, petite sœur." She whispered softly.

Hermione and Fleur both watched with looks of joy and love in their eyes. The moment was sort lived as an owl flew in thought the open window, landing softly on the headboard. Little Victorie got onto her long, thin legs and petted the owl's feathery head as it delivered its letter. Once the girl had it in her hands, the bird took off back the way it had come. Their daughter read the name on the latter before handing it deftly to Fleur.

"It 'as 'our name on it, mere."

Fleur and Hermione looked at one another quickly before the two sat up in their bed; Fleur a little slow was she was careful to not hurt the baby who was kicking inside her at this point. Laying her hand on her growing belly, she easily broke open the wax seal and read through the letters contents. Hermione sat back with Victorie in her lap, the little girl sat patiently for once as Hermione's long fingers played with her golden curls.

Victorie looked like a tiny clone of Fleur, but had a few features that had come from Hermione. Her blonde hairs were thick and wavy instead of thin and wisp like, and instead of the trademark blue eyes of the Delacour family, Victorie had hazel green eyes that would turn into a light brown should the girl become sad or tired. Early on, she displayed the same high intelligence and bookworm attitude as Hermione, she knew both English and French and was working on her third language. Almost six years old, Victorie was leaving other children her age in the dust with how fast she was progressing.

Fleur sighed as she rolled up the letter before placing it on the table next to the bed.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

"The bank, apparently one of the old vaults is acting up and they need me to go down there and take it down." Fleur answered as she got out of bed and began to change into her work clothes and get ready for the day.

"But you're on maternity leave!" Hermione argued. "They know you can't go down there with the baby being able to come at any day now."

"Oui, but everyone else is busy and they cannot do it."

Victorie sat quietly and watched as her Mere's talked; her green eyes followed Fleur as she moved around the room. Hermione picked her daughter up off her lap and moved to help Fleur with her boots. She crouched down next to her wife and kissed her softly while massaging her slightly swollen ankles before slipping the heavy work boots onto Fleur's feet. The blonde moaned quietly, and blushed faintly as her beautiful wife looked up at her with a grin. Hermione helped Fleur to her feet and pulled the shorter girl towards her in a hug.

"Come back to me safely, little one." Hermione whispered to the blonde before she trapped her wife's pink lips with her own.

"Toujours…" Fleur whispered back.

Teeth nibbled, tongues swirled around each other, and lips were pulled before Fleur pulled away and went back to her little daughter. Tiny arms reached up into the air as Fleur picked her up. Kissing each cheek, Fleur looked directly into bright green eyes.

"Soyez bon et écoutez votre mère." She said to her daughter sternly, Victorie just grinned and nodded.

Placing the little girl back on the bed, Fleur grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and left in a fiery explosion of green flames once she reached the fire place. Hermione looked at the place her wife once stood before she turned to look at her rambunctious daughter.

"Victorie, do you want to go visit grand-mère Mcgonagall?"

At the mention of her grand-mère, Victorie's head popped out from under the mound of pillows she had buried herself in. Green eyes sparkled and she was out of the room in a few seconds, no doubt heading into her own room to change. Hermione laughed at her daughter's antics, and couldn't help but remember the day she had been born.

_It had been the anniversary of the battle at Hogwarts when she had been born, Hermione and Fleur had been married for a little more than a year as they attended the party at Harry's house. Everything had been going well when Hermione was talking to Harry, Fleur's gasp had made every head in the whole room turn quickly to look at the blonde. _

_At the sight of the water directly under the blonde, Hermione picked up her wife and rushed her to St. Mungos, luckily the hospital was within easy distance from the party and Hermione had made it there in almost no time at all. Apparition had too high of a risk at that stage of the pregnancy, floo would have been better but Hermione wasn't thinking clearly right at that moment. _

_Fleur had been admitted seconds after arriving and was situated in her own private room as her Veela had been highly volatile and was running on instinct and would have attacked any other mother that it thought might have stolen its child from it. Tiny Victorie had been born a few hours later, and was a surprise to the whole family. During the pregnancy, Fleur had gained enough weight to look like she was carrying twins, even the doctors thought she was until they did an ultrasound and only found Victorie. _

_She had been born at a little under five pounds and was fifteen inches in length. The doctors had said that she was too weak despite being born at the appropriate gestational period, if only a few days early. Hermione and Fleur had both been devastated, the creatures inside them equally so, but they as well as the rest of their family were overjoyed when their little girl pulled through and cried with everything her little body had, almost like she was saying that she wasn't about to give up just yet._

Over the years, she grew into the hyperactive five year old that she is today. Victorie had met and passed everyone's expectations, she had Fleur's family's beauty and Hermione's intelligence, Mcgonagall would have her hands full she went to Hogwarts.

Fully dressed, Hermione ran a hand through her short hair as she made it down the stairs into the large living area, passing by the huge fireplace above it hung the Delacour family in a large painting. The younger Fleur and her family all beamed at her as she passed, waving to the painting, Hermione joined her excited daughter at the two oak doors. Chuckling to herself, Hermione took in her daughter's choice of outfit for the day.

Black muggle jeans, a bright blue shirt, and a sparkly pink tutu, she had definitely gotten Hermione's lack of fashion sense. Just like her mother, Victorie's Converse were untied. Bending down, Hermione quickly tied her daughter's shoelaces. Once that task was finished, she opened the heavy doors and welcomed the morning air.

Victorie reached up and took hold of her mothers hand and a few seconds later they had apperated into a small grassy hill side somewhere in the north of France. Taking hold of the hand again, another pulling sensation happened and when she opened her eyes, she was in the little town that was nestled right below the towering castle her mother had called home for years.

* * *

Victorie was sitting in the Great Hall during lunch and was enjoying a quite nice tuna fish sandwich when her mere came looking for her. She swung her legs in the air as she watched mere come running to the room, following right behind her was a silvery otter. Her eyes widened and she dropped her food onto the plate before her, she knew that an otter was both her mere's Patronus, and it was only cast in time of need. And now her mere was running towards her, her own eyes wide and panicked.

"Victorie! We have to go!" Mere said as she picked up, the otter bounded off through one of the walls. The sudden pulling feeling was back as soon as she was in her mere's arms, she closed her eyes before the food she ate came back up. A few seconds passed and when it stopped, the two of them were in front of the hospital. Victorie remembered it as the one where they went to when she needed to checked up on by a doctor, this time however, she felt fine so she was actually confused as to why there were there.

"What are we doing 'ere?" She asked softly, knowing her mere was anxious as she ran down the different hallways inside the building.

Mere stopped and grinned at her, there were tears in her eyes. Victorie reached up and whipped away the ones that spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Votre petite sœur est venue aujourd'hui." She whispered to her.

_Her sister was coming._

Victorie felt her face stretch into a large grin. She was going to be meeting her sister soon, _that's_ why there were here!

* * *

A baby's cry pierced the almost silent room. Hermione held her newborn daughter as the doctor rushed to get Fleur situated and comfortable, he had dealt with the part-Veela's wrath when she didn't get to be with her child after she had just had them. Hermione quickly cleaned the newborn herself and gave her to Fleur. Fleur smiled tiredly at her second daughter, she looked just like Hermione. As if she sensed her mother nearby, the baby quieted down and snuggled down into her blanket, safe in her mother's arms. Fleur kissed the little brown haired infant on the head softly, she looked up at her wife as saw that she had tears in her eyes.

Hermione grinned down at her wife and child, the wolf in her swelled in pride at the sight of the little pink face that was held against the chest of her mate. From what she could see, the baby had little peach fuzz of hair that looked like it would match hers in color as she grew older. At the moment, her eyes were a smoky grey that could either change to blue like Fleur's, or even green like her own. Her skin tone was still red, but later on they would find that she had Fleur's exact skin tone, including the freckles. Hermione kissed Fleur on the lips, brushing back some of the blonde's sweaty hairs that clung to her forehead, then placed a soft kiss on her daughter's nose.

Some time later, when Fleur and the baby had time to rest, Victorie was brought in to meet her sister. The little girl had been so excited, but when she saw the baby for the first time, she calmed down visibly and listened to everything correctly so that she could hold the newborn.

Sitting against her mere, Victorie held the bundle that contained her little sister. She was shocked when she met the clear grey eyes. _She was looking at her!_ Excitement coursed through her again, she looked up at her meres. They were both smiling at her, and she couldn't help just grin back at them.

" Quel est son nom?" She asked, turning to look back at her sister.

"Dominique Zoe Delacour."


End file.
